Cultural Chaos
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: It's the annual cultural festival at Black Order High and everyone-especially the girls-are looking forward to it, except for the new hottie and a certain whitette who somehow got stuck with the two leads in the senior production of Cinderella. Crack for now, becomes more serious as the story progresses, ironically...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loyal readers! Or should I say, hopefully, soon to be, loyal readers...Wow that's a little confusing-anyway, as I was saying, thank you for reading my fic! For those of you who don't know this is my second D-Gray Man fic(YAY!)  
>I would also like to thank one of my best friends Atsuma-1, who was kind enough to beta this for me!*Hugs Atsuma* She also gave me the idea when she was telling me about a Fullmetal Alchemist fic she is doing-the first chapter of which is now up!-so we talked it over and we decided to both do one. We'll be posting all the chapters on them at the same time, if you want the next chapter to hurry up and come out then review mine and I'll nag Atsuma, to hurry the hell up, so i can post-I write a lot, while she does better under pressure. The whole time she was writing hers I was texting her every hour on the hour: 'Have you started yet?' 'Are you done yet?' so that she'd hurry up...Apparently it worked. Anyway, thank you for being patient, and reading through my AN...I really didn't mean for it to be so long, but i promise **

**I'll try to keep it shorter next time. Thanks again, and please review! Oh! And last thing, I will introduce characters later on, as i learn about them. At the moment I've only watched the Anime and read the first 4 books. **

**Summery: It's time for the anual cultural festival, and all of the students-espeacialy th girls-are looking forward to it, except for the new hottie, and a certain whitette, who somehow got stuck with the leads in the senior production of Cinderella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, and Atsuma does not own Fullmetal, no matter how much we wish we did... That's probably a good thing, considering what would probably happen if we did...**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"Hey Allen!"

Allen Walker looked up at the sound of his name being called to see his best friend, Lavi Bookman, strolling down the hall, his red hair spiked thanks to his bandana, green eyes gleaming, and his usual grin in place.

"Well you're certainly in a good mood today," Allen observed, as he took several books from his locker getting ready for his next class, "Did you have a nice time on your date last night?"

"It was so much fun!" Lavi said his grin seeming to widen -although Allen didn't think that was even possible,"Lenalee and I had a picnic while we watched the fireworks down by the lake. It was awesome!"

Allen had almost forgotten about the party that had taken place the night before. It was a tradition at Black Order High, to have huge party down by the lake on the last night of spring break, at least that's what everyone told Allen.

He looked over his shoulder to see Lavi practically bouncing up and down, with excitement, and sighed, his friend's energy already draining him of his own.

There was a reason that Lavi was known all around Black Order high as the Baka Usagi, and Allen was pretty sure it had something to do with the energizer bunny.

That and the fact that he was dating their psychotic principle. Komui Lee's younger sister Lenalee Lee.

"Hey did ya' hear the news?" Lavi asked, energetically, drawing another sigh from the white haired boy's lips, "We have a new student in homeroom!"

Allen had barely snapped the lock on his locker, before a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Lavi!" he cried, as said red-head began dragging him down the hall, earning sympathetic glances, snickers, and all out laughing fits from the rest of the student body.

Allen sighed, and gave in to the energetic red head, allowing himself to be dragged to homeroom.

"Bookman got ya' again, huh walker?" Mr. Reever-their homeroom teacher-asked seeing the smaller boy being dragged to his seat by the class clown.

"Yes sir," Allen said without enthusiasm as Lavi dropped him on his seat before sitting down in his own, right beside the whitette.

"Bookman, why do you keep dragging Walker into class?"

"I was afraid that someone might step on him sir." Lavi replied without hesitation, earning snickers from the rest of the class and a bright red blush from Allen.

Allen had only been going to Black Order High for a couple of months,, but everyone in school knew who he was, thanks to his white hair-he was an albino for Christ's sake-and the fact that he was the smallest senior boy in the ENTIRE school, a fact that had earned him the nickname: Moyashi.

And he hated it.

'I don't get why everyone makes such a big deal about it, anyway, 'He thought, in frustration, 'I'm not even THAT short. Everyone else is just… Taller.'

Allen groaned and layed his head on his arms, trying to ignore the snickers of his classmates.

"Well everyone, " Mr. Reever called, causing Allen to jump slightly as he was pulled violently from his thoughts, "It looks like we have a new student."

Allen looked at Lavi, to see him grinning like a mad man, when he heard the surprised tone in 's voice.

'It figures he'd know about a new student before the teacher even did, 'He thought, before turning his attention to the front of the room, where Mr. Reever was standing beside a handsome young man who looked about Allen's age.

He wore an indifferent expression, his dark sapphire eyes cold. His hair was an ebony so dark it almost looked blue, and cascaded down his back from its high ponytail, except for a few dark tresses that hung down to frame his face, contrasting strangely with his slightly tanned skin, and his tight black T-shirt clung to his body showing off his well-muscled torso.

"Everyone, this is-"

"Yuu!" Lavi cried, his grin widening till he looked almost like , The health teacher, when he was in one of his 'moods'

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda hadn't thought his mood could get any worse, until he heard his first name and looked up to see the one and only-he thanked whatever god there was for that-Baka Usagi.

"Don't call me by that name you damn rabbit!" He snarled.

Lavi only laughed, while most of the class stared wide eyed in fear at their new classmates' fierce expression, including a kid who was sitting right beside said rabbit.

He had soft looking, shoulder length hair, the color of fresh snow that hung in his innocent silver eyes, and mostly covered the left side of his face, but you could just see the angry looking red scar, that adorned his cheek, made all the more obvious by his pale white skin.

He wore a white dress shirt, under a gray vest, and a red ribbon tied around his throat.

"You know Kanda?" The teacher-a man in his twenties, with spikey blond hair-asked, that stupid rabbit.

"Yes sir, Mr. Reever ," said Lavi excitedly, "We were really good friends-"

"No we weren't"  
>"-When we were kids back in japan, before Gramps and I moved here," Lave continued, as though Kanda had said nothing at all.<p>

"In that case," Mr. Reever began, looking between the two, "You and Walker will be in charge of showing Kanda, around today."

"Yes sir!" Lavi said happily, while Kanda inwardly groaned, and cursed his bad luck."

"And Kanda?" The teacher added, "You may take the empty seat beside Moya-I mean, Walker."

He indicated the white haired boy who was glaring at him, a murderious look in his silver eyes.

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told, taking the empty seat beside the whitette.

"H-Hi, "The boy said nervously, "My names Allen Walker."

"Kanda," he replied, "Aren't you a little young to be in a senior class?"

Even sitting down, the kid looked short.

"I'm 17!," He snapped, crossing his arms and jutting out his lower lip in a pout.

Kanda smirked at the boy in amusement.

This was gonna be interesting.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: I know, slow start, but i promise it get's better. I just needed to introduce the characters a bit here.**

**Thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed! If you did, the PLEASE REVIEW! They always make me happy, and when I'm happy it's easier for me to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had a minor case of writers block, that just refused to leave me alone, so I couldn't write this and when I tried, I couldn't get my wording, and transition right. It was really annoying! But thanks to some wonderful reviews, on 101 Ways to Make Kanda Mad-my other DGM Fic, for those who don't already know-I was put in a great mood, making it easy to write this chapter. And thanks again to Atsuma-1 For betaing this.**

**So anyway I am finally updating! Here it is, chapter two of Cultural Chaos, Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, and Atsuma does not own Fullmetal… That's probably a good thing, considering what would probably happen if we did…**

**S2 S2 S2 S2**

The rest of homeroom passed without any real problems. Mr. Reever explained about the upcoming Cultural Festival-earning groans from most of the class, and excited bouncing from a certain Usagi-and where to sign up for the committee-which Kanda and Allen both silently vowed not to do-then gave everyone permission to talk amongst themselves.

"So, Yuu-Chan," Said Lavi, immediately turning in his seat to face Kanda over Allen's desk, seemingly unaware of the dark, murderous, aura of bloodlust that surrounded the dark haired teen, "What are you doing in London?"

"It's Kanda, Idiot," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever just answer, the question. Please? "

"Che, Stupid Rabbit. The old man, got offered a job here and drug me along. He said I needed a 'change in scenery'."

Lavi laughed, and Allen, tried to sink lower into his seat. He didn't like the fact that he was stuck right in between the two, mainly because he was fairly certain the Kanda was about ready to kill Lavi, and he'd have to go through Allen to do it.

Lavi looked like he was about to start pestering Kanda again, but at that moment the bell rang, and Allen silently thanked every god there was for that.  
>fact that he was free to go.<p>

Then he remembered what class he had next, and he groaned, seriously contemplating, whether or not to bash his head against the wall so he could go to the nurse's office, there by skipping his next class.

**S2 S2 S2 S2**

"What's wrong with the Moyashi?" Kanda asked hearing the kid groan.

Allen turned on the dark haired teen, silver eyes blazing, "I am not a Beansprout!" He said angrily, before storming off down the hall.

Kanda blinked once as Allen stormed down the hall.

"I can't believe you figured out his nickname already!" Lavi laughed and Kanda fought to resist the urge to punch the stupid Usagi in the jaw to shut him up, knowing that if he did he'd probably be expelled, thus forcing the old man to teach him.

And Kanda could NOT handle being around him for that long... At least not without killing him.

"So" Lavi said when he'd finished laughing, sounding serious-well as serious as he ever is-for the first time since he'd seen Kanda," What class do you have next?"

"Health, with Mr. Mikk," Kanda replied curtly.

Lavi looked like he was about to die from holding back laughter, when he heard hat, but he quickly regained what little composure he had, before Kanda noticed.

"Really?" He asked, "Well that's Allen's next class, too. I've gotta get going, to Cross' class. Bye, Yuu!"  
>Kanda blinked, trying to process all the information he had just received, from the fast talking rabbit, before he turned and started walking in the direction the albino had gone. It wasn't long before he caught up to the Moyashi.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked, pouting slightly.

"Che, don't think its cause I wanna be," Kanda said, "I have health this period too."

"O-oh, okay."

"S-so," Allen began, trying to break the awkward silence, "You used to know Lavi?"

"Unfortunately." Kanda replied, but offered no other explanation, leaving them in silence once more.

"Hello, Moyashi," Tyki Mikk said as the albino entered the room.

Allen glared at the use of the nickname, before giving the health teacher a polite smile, "Hello Mr. Mi-"

"Now Allen, I told you to call me Tyki."

Allen shifted his weight uncomfortably, feeling the teachers golden eyes burrowing into him, "H-hello Tyki."

"Much better. Now who's your new friend?" He asked, eying Kanda up and down with a somewhat hungry look.

Allen sighed, more than relieved to have the teachers attention locked on someone else for once, but still feeling a little sorry for Kanda.

Tyki Mikk was a member of the Noah family, who ran most of the city. Each one seemed to have a 'nickname' of sorts and Tyki, was called, 'The Noah of Pleasure'.

And the nickname fit the perverted bastard a little too well.

There were two-soon to be three-students who knew that better than anyone else: Lavi Bookman, and Allen Walker-though Lavi got the worst of it.

And much to their annoyance they could do nothing about it, due to the fact that Tyki was a Noah.

"This is Kanda," Allen said, indicating the long haired boy," He's a new student."

"Kanda? Ah yes of course," Tyki said, "Tiedoll's boy! Your Father has told me quite a bit about you."

Kanda's eye twitched at the mention of his 'guardian', and he turned a glare on the health teacher,

"That man is not, my father."

Allen looked between the two nervously. Kanda seemed about thirty seconds from killing the teacher, and Tyki was- Oh no.

He was wearing THAT grin. This wasn't going to end well...

_**After class**_

"I wonder how Allen and Kanda fared," Lavi mused, as he headed for the health classroom. There was still a good ten minutes left before the bell rang-Cross' class had gotten out early do to their teachers hangover-but he figured he could just wait outside for them-that is, until he heard the screaming.

He took off running, in the direction of the screams-which also happened to be the direction of the Health room. When he got there people were practically fighting to get out the door, and crashes and yelling could be heard from inside.

Allen staggered out of the room, his pale hair plastered to his face, silvery-gray eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked worriedly, "You look like cra-Allen!"

Allen pitched forward, and Lavi stepped forward, to catch his falling friend, before he hit the hard floor.

"Are you alright, buddy?" He asked, lowering the whitette to the floor, as gently as he could, without hurting the poor albino, and examining him up and down for sign of injury. He looked fine, except for a distinct bruise on his wrist that looked suspiciously like a handprint, and wrapped all the way around.

"Man, Allen what happened?"

"S-So Horrible…"Allen muttered, paling just that much more, "Th-th-their aw-awful… the-the-Th-"

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!" Someone shouted from within the classroom, causing Allen to flinch, and try to get away from the sound.

Lavi stood, and slowly made his way toward the door to the classroom, and poked his head in.

The entire room was in shambles, desks were overturned, notes and tests littered the floor. Chairs had been knocked back, some thrown against the walls judging from the dents.

"I SAID LET GO, DAMMIT!"

Lavi's eyes snapped to the back of the room in the direction of the voice, and widened in surprise.

Kanda was pinned against the wall, both his hands held above his head, by one of Tyki's, while his other hand trailed down the younger's back, and his lips pressed against the dark hair, "Now Yuu-Chan, don't be a hand full," Tyki purred.

"Poor Yuu," Lavi whispered, a little too loudly.

Tyki looked up, and a loving smirk came to his lips, "Hello, Beautiful," He purred.

Lavi looked around, suddenly realizing that he had come fully into the room, and the door was now closed.

"H-hi, Mr. MI-I mean Tyki," Lavi stammered, trying to open the door without attracting too much attention.

He had barely managed to open the door a crack, before Tyki let go of Kanda, strolled over, and slammed the door shut once more.

"What's the rush Lovely?" He purred, placing his hands on either side of the poor rabbit, to prevent him from escaping.

"Uh-umm, Panda-Jii wants me at the li-library, to-"

"Does he really?" Tyki purred again, moving closer to the trapped rabbit.

'Yes!" Lavi said a little too quickly, his voice raising 3 octaves.

"Don't lie to me, my little bunny."

Lavi looked up, relieved when he heard the door open, only to see Allen peeking his head in and Kanda opening it further, so that he could go.

"Umm… Moyashi? Yuu?" He said a mixture of dread and hope in his voice, "Mind helping me out?"

Kanda and Allen Glared at him, for a moment, before a smirk came to Kanda's lips and an innocent smile to Allen's.

"You're on your own," Said Kanda, waving at Lavi over his shoulder.

"Sorry Lavi, I'm gonna be late for class," Allen said, with an innocently shy smile.

And with that, Kanda closed the door, leaving the poor defenseless rabbit, at the mercy, of the Noah of Pleasure.

"Now," Tyki purred his lips against Lavi's neck, "Where were we?"

"Oh, Fuck me," Lavi whimpered, heart clenching with dread.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Okay, so I'll be honest, the part with Tyki was fun to write, although I may have been a bit too mean Lavi-Kun-he is at the mercy of Tyki, and there is nothing he can do about it! But he can blame Atsuma, since she's the one who gave me the idea. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review! I am going to hold chapter 3 hostage, until I get to a total of… Let's go with 9 reviews. I got 4 last chapter, so just one more than last time. Even if I get 9, then review anyway. The more reviews, the happier I am, and the better my writing! And please forgive me if I take a while with it. I am a perfectionist when it comes to my writing, and if I post a chapter before I am happy with it, I'll end up losing my pride in the story and I won't be able to write the next chapter for either a few weeks, or a couple of months.**

**I would like to thank KingRabbit, Simza's-Heart, AnimePinkGirl, and Vhyna sii semelekete, for reviewing the last chapter, and I would also like to thank everyone for the Fave/Story alerts.** _**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I am more than a bit surprised that I am updating this soon. I got the 5 reviews I requested, in 2 days! I hadn't even started the chapter yet-or even had a basic outline thought up-but thanks to every ones reviews I was encouraged to sit down and write. I am sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to get a chapter out there for you guys. SO! Here it is, Chapter 3 of Cultural Chaos! I hope you all enjoy it, and I am sorry for the wait! Oh, and if any of you have been Reading Cinderella with a twist on Atsuma-1's account as well as this one, then i am sorry to say that i am posting this chapter alone. She should be posting the third chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and Atsuma does not own FMA… That's probably a good thing.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda and Allen went about their classes with no more thought of their-well Allen's friend and Kanda's idiot, at least for a little while. When it finally came time for free period, the entire class went to different areas of the room. Kanda-who was unable to think of anything better to do-finally went ahead and leaned back against a wall, watching the Moyashi get hustled at poker.

Kanda almost laughed when, he lost his seventh hand in a row.

"Come on Moyashi, give it up, today is just not your day," One of the taller boys said, shuffling the deck for another hand.

"I guess not," Allen said innocently, as he took the cards that were dealt to him, "But I'm afraid I don't know when to quit."

The whitette took the last of his money from his wallet, and set it in the center of the table, "I'm all in."

A couple of the guys smirked, and nodded to the other, who Kanda assumed to be the boss.

"In that case," the one in charge said, "We're all in too."

Allen's eyes widened, in shock and surprise as a good, $200 was placed in the center of the table along with Allen's $20, "What? But I only have the $20," Allen cried, eyes widening further, "I can't call."

"Don't worry about that now Moyashi," The leader said, "You'll just have to pay us back some other time. Deal?'

Allen nodded and gave them his award winning smile.

Kanda watched as each of the thugs showed their card. One revealed a straight, another a flush, and the boss topped them both with a straight flush, then it was the beansprout's turn, and Kanda had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, to keep himself from laughing, as the whitette revealed a royal flush, and the jaws of his 'poker buddies' hit the table.

The boss looked up from where his forehead was planted on the table, only to see the whitette smiling innocently as he gathered his earnings, "Well, looks like I win," He said happily, as the others groaned.

"Looks like I get to eat tonight after all," Allen muttered under his breath, unaware of just how good, Kanda's hearing was.

Kanda looked at him curiously, before shrugging his shoulders, and going back to observing, as the other boys tried-and failed-to get their money back.

By the end of free period Kanda had vowed, to never play poker with the overly innocent card shark.

**S2 S2 S2 S2**

"So, what class do you have next?" Allen asked, for the third time that day.

Kanda just growled, and handed Allen his class schedule, so the Baka Moyashi would quit asking that damn question. It was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

Allen took it and read it over, before giving Kanda a somewhat tentative smile, "Looks like we're stuck together for the rest of the day," He said slowly, gauging the raven haired teen's reaction.

"Che," Kanda scoffed, "Great, so I'm stuck with a Moyashi all day. Oh well, it's better than the Baka, I guess."

"The names Allen Ba-Kanda!" The whitette shot back angrily, "Speaking of Lavi, I wonder how he's doing…"

Allen walked beside Kanda, looking back over his shoulder every few minutes-like he had been since leaving the rabbit almost three hours ago-to see if Lavi was following, only to feel a bit guiltier each time.

"I'm sure he's fine. Tyki didn't look like he wanted to hurt the Usagi."

"Maybe we should go back and get him, before Tyki does anything else…" Allen suggested slowly looking at the raven haired teen from the corner of his eye.

"Che, don't tell me you feel bad," Kanda growled glaring at the Moyashi.

"Well, kinda. We left Lavi alone in a room with Tyki Mikk! The man's a perverted bastard, and it's no secret that he has a _thing_ for Lavi. He's been trying to get him alone since before spring break. Who knows what he has planned!" Allen was biting his finger nails at the end, clearly near having a panic attack.

'_No way_,' Kanda thought, '_how can this kid_ NOT _know what that guy wanted? There is no way he's that stupid."_

Kanda looked at him incredulously, before saying, "I don't think that Tyki bastard will hurt the Usagi."

Allen looked up at him silver eyes hopeful and trusting, "You don't? Really?"

"No," Kanda said with a smirk, "Who knows, the Baka might even enjoy it."

Allen let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and gave Kanda a warm smile, "Well that's a relief."

As if on cue Lavi appeared in the crowd limping visibly and wincing, every few steps

"Lavi," Allen said, clearly relieved to see that his friend was unharmed, but his relief quickly turned to concern as he noticed the limp in his friends' gave, "Oh god, Lavi why are you limping? Are you hurt? Did Tyki do something? Are you all right?" He asked all at once silvery eyes wide with panic as he noticed Lavi blushing harder and harder with each question, "OH GOD!"

And just when Kanda thought he had gotten what happened; "You're flushed! We need to get you to the nurse!"

'_I stand corrected_,' He thought, face palming, '_The beansprout_ IS _that stupid.'_

"Uh-uh I-I'm fine Allen," Lave said trying to get his blush under control.

"Are you sur-"

"YES! I'm sure. No more questions," Lavi said quickly.

Allen looked at his friend with concern for a moment before nodding.

Lavi sighed in relief as they started walking-limping-in the direction of their next class, and his blush started to relent.

"So," Kanda said with a smirk, "Did you have fun?"

Lavi's blush returned full force, and he shot Kanda a pleading look while Allen simply looked between the two confused, but his normal smile returned after a few seconds causing both Lavi and Kanda to sweat drop.

'_Okay_,' Kanda thought, '_Maybe ignorance is bliss after all.'_

'_I'll get my revenge_,' Lavi thought, '_and I know just how to do it… It was kinda fun though."_

Lavi felt his face heat up again and turned away from the other two trying to hide his blush.

They were so going to pay for this.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**I KNOW! It's so short and I am _SO_** **sorry! I just really wanted to give you guys the chapter I promised, and that just seemed like a great way to end the chapter. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but only if I get some more incentive, so if I got 5 reviews for the last chapter let's try for 3 this time around bringing the total to 12. This time I already have the next chapter planned so it should take me a little less time-for the record i will write faster if i get more reviews than i ask for. Oh and i appolagize for any puncuation errors. Atsuma was tired and i suck with puncuation, but i realy wanted to get this up for you guys.**

_****I would like thank everyone for reading, and speacial thanks to bcozy, KingRabbit, shadowkiller8888, pandora vanity, and Neko Serena, for the wonderful reviews.****_

_****Thanks again for reading i hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW!****_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for the long update! Please don't kill me! I got an idea for a new story that just refused to let me work on anything else! It's a vampire AU for DGM called Blood and Lust. It's my first dark Fic and I can NOT believe I already have 6 chapters posted-and am working on chapter 7-when I only started it on like, the 24****th****! Not only that but it has 3 times as many hits as this! Oh no, I'm babbling again, sorry. I guess I'm just excited to finally be posting this chapter after almost a month…. Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. That's probably a good thing.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Lavi and Kanda both silently thanked god when the final bell rang, happy-or somewhat relieved, yet irritated on Kanda's part, since he now had his 'Father' and 'Brothers' to deal with-that the day was done.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lavi asked worriedly, noticing how quiet the usually exuberant boy was, "You feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Allen looked up, barely noticing that he had been staring at the ground as he walked through the halls, behind his Friend, and Kanda-Who he was pretty sure, hated him, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Lavi said with a shrug, "Hey Yuu-Chan, do you wanna get a bite to eat with Allen and me?"  
>"First of all, "Kanda growled, "Don't call me by that name. And second, no thanks."<p>

"I've gotta pass too Lavi, "Allen said with an apologetic smile, "I have to go take care of a few things for Master, but we can tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Lavi said with a cheerful grin of his own, "I'll catch you both later."

With that he took off heading off in the direction of his house. Allen shifted his weight uncomfortable at being left alone with the other teen. Kanda simply stared at him with cold, unblinking blue eyes.

"Umm, I'm gonna-"

"Do you need a ride?" Kanda interrupted, holding up his car keys.

Allen stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide with disbelief, "E-excuse me?"

"Che, stupid Beansprout, I asked if you needed a ride home dammit." Kanda snapped.

"Umm, are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't ask," He called, already heading toward the parking lot, "now let's go if we're gonna go!"

"Okay," Allen said, jogging to catch up with the other teens' longer stride.

Allen froze, his mouth hanging wide open when he saw the black 2009 Lexus Kanda was unlocking.

"What?" Kanda growled, as he walked back over and grabbed a hold of Allen's wrist before dragging the still shocked albino over to the car and pushing him into the passenger seat.

"Th-thanks Kanda," Allen stammered looking at the inside of the car which was completely done in dark blue and black leather.

"Don't thank me, Moyashi," he growled in reply, "I'm not doing it for _you_ I just don't want to go home yet. I'm not ready to deal with my 'Family'."

"What's wrong with your family?" Allen asked curiously as he pulled on the seatbelt. He was tempted to point out that his name was Allen not Moyashi but didn't want to anger the older teen for fear of being pushed out of a moving car.

"Che, aside from the two annoying as hell 'brothers' and the old man who can't seem to go two minutes without drawing or painting _something_? Not a damn thing," Kanda replied sarcastically.

"So your dad's an artist?" Allen asked, just trying to make conversation with the raven haired teen.

Kanda looked at the rearview mirror as he backed up, growling in impatience when someone stopped behind him, blocking the sleek sports car by boxing it in, "Yeah. He's the new art teacher at this damn school. I guess that's how that Tyki bastard knew who I was. The old geezer was probably talking about me to a few of the teachers."

"Wow, sounds pretty cool to me. My Master isn't exactly fun to live with."

"You're 'Master'?" Kanda asked as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Master Cross. He's the history teacher and my guardian. He's kinda-"

Whatever Allen was about to say was cut off by his scream of terror as Kanda hit the gas and the car rocketed forward so fast his head hit the headrest, and his stomach felt like it was crushed against his spine.

"Kan-Kanda! Sl-slow down!" The whitette screamed, as they shot through a red light, right as it turned green, "You're gonna get us killed!"

Kanda smirked and pressed down on the brake, before slamming his foot down hard on the gas causing the car to rocket off even faster than before.  
>By the time they reached the address Allen had given said albino was clinging to the headrest like a lifeline with tears streaming down his cheeks, and Kanda was wearing a satisfied smirk that only he could pull off.<p>

"You okay, Mo-ya-shi?" Kanda asked enunciating each syllable of the name.

He didn't get a reply since the albino was too busy trying to convince himself that he was still alive.

"Hey, Beansprout get out, your home."

Again there was no reply.

"Moyashi!" Kanda all but shouted, hitting said beansprout in the ribs.

"OW!" Allen cried, releasing his death grip on the headrest, "What was that for!"

"Your home, now get the fuck out of my car."

Allen blinked in surprise before looking out the window to see that they were parked outside a white house just large enough to be considered a mansion.

He quickly shot Kanda a nervous glance over his shoulder at the dark haired teen only to find him looking straight ahead and paying the albino little or no heed.

Allen shot one last glare over his shoulder, as he walked up the driveway only to find the car already racing away. He sighed in a mixture relief and exasperation, as he opened the door to enter the manor like house.

"Master?" He called.

"Your home early Idiot Apprentice," Came the familiar deep voices reply.

"I-I got a ride with someone from school," Allen said quickly, as he entered the living room to stand in front of Cross.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Idiot," Cross growled, standing up and heading for the door, "Be sure to finish your chores before I get home."

"Yes, Master," Allen sighed, not even bothering to ask where he was going, since he already knew the answer.

Allen winced slightly when he heard the front door slam shut behind Cross, before he sighed and took his back pack up to his room.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The door creaked as he opened it and he made a mental note to oil the hinges next chance he got. He threw his back pack onto the worn out twin size mattress before looking out the window. The sun was still high in the sky so he had plenty of time before his Master got home with tonight's 'Lady Friend'. He bustled about his small room, laying his textbooks out on the barely-hanging-on wood desk and reading over the chapters he had been assigned as homework from some of the less merciful teachers who didn't think it was 'beneficial' to give their students a couple days to readjust to school before giving them homework. Thankfully there wasn't much so he finished within the hour and got to work so he wouldn't get yelled at by his Master.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda reluctantly got out of his car slamming the door behind him, before approaching the house he was now supposed to call 'Home'.

"Hey Yuu!" Daisya called from the front door, a grin spreading across his features.

"Not in the mood," Kanda growled, pushing past his 'Brother' and into the house, before taking off his shoes.

Daisya only laughed and closed the door before following Kanda through the hall and into the living room, "So, did Yuu-Chan make any new friends at school today?" He teased happily.

"Call me that again, and I'll cut you up," Kanda growled in reply.

"Now Kanda-Kun, what would our dear father say if he heard you talking like that?"

"I'm warning you Daisya."

"Daisya, leave Kanda alone," Said the large man that had just come in the room.

Daisya crossed his arms over his chest, "You're no fun, Noise."

"And you'll have no life if you keep calling me by _that_ name," Kanda called, already heading upstairs to his room.

He slammed the door angrily behind him after entering and sprawled on the bed, closing his eyes and relishing the way the dark blue silk comforter felt on his skin. It was almost enough to make him a little calmer, but then he remembered where he was.

London.

Damn, he hated this city. It wasn't like he was even given a choice whether he wanted to move or not. If it had been his choice, he would have stayed in Japan where he was born. That was his home and it always would be. And to make matters the Baka Usagi happened to be here as well.

God he wanted to kill Tiedoll. He was seventeen-almost eighteen. He shouldn't be being treated like some kid who needed his hand held every time he crossed the fucking street.

He growled and rolled onto his side, grabbing the katana that hung proudly on the wall.

A little practice would probably calm him down. There was something about the feel of a hilt in his hand and a blade cutting through the air itself that always made him feel calmer.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen sighed in relief as he picked up the last of the beer cans and cigarette butts up off the floor in the living room. The doorbell rang just as he was tying off the garbage bag drawing a groan from his lips.

There were only three kinds of people who rang the doorbell at the Cross residence, Women Cross had slept with then thrown out, Lavi-the only person aside from Kanda who knew where he lived-and debt collectors.

All three had their disadvantages.

If it was one of Cross' 'lady friends' Allen would most likely end up with a bruised cheek from being slapped-again.

If it was Lavi, Allen would probably end up with a severe headache from the red-heads constant chatter and/or end up remarkably embarrassed when he started asking questions about Cross' whereabouts.

And if it was a debt collector Allen was just plain screwed.

_'Please let it be a one of Master's women_,' He silently pleaded to whatever god would listen.

Unfortunately, the god's seemed to hate him.

"Is Marian Cross here?" asked the burly man that stood before him, his voice deep and slow. He was Taller than anyone Allen knew, with dark hair that was pushed back with a dark headband causing it to spike back, and black and gold eyes.

"N-no," Allen stuttered to the intimidating man that towered over him, "He-he went out and won't be back unt-til later."

"Are you Allen Walker?"

"Y-yes," Allen replied in a small voice, "Why d-do you ask."

"I'm Skin Boric. He said that if he wasn't in then his pupil would handle this," Skin said, holding a receipt out to the boy.

Allen took it with a sigh already knowing what it was.

He wasn't surprised to read it over and find that it was yet another debt his master owed-he wasn't stupid either, he knew what an 'attendant' was and why it cost so much-but he was surprised when he got to the bottom and saw just how much his master owed.

Silver eyes widened in shock and he began to hyperventilate. Skin-or as Allen now considered him the debt devil-only stared at the boy who seemed in the throes of a panic attack.

"Wh-what's the minimum payment and wh-whens it due?" Allen asked shakily once he got his breathing a little steadier.

Skin stared down at him, head still tilted in confusion-Allen had already come to the conclusion that he wasn't all that bright-before understanding seemed to dawn on him, "I'm supposed to get half of it by later tonight."

Allen let out a silent sigh before giving skin a sweet smile, "Okay, then feel free to come back in a few hours and I'll have your money."

He didn't wait for a response before closing the door and leaning back against it, a sigh escaping through his petal soft lips, "So much for taking a nap before Master got home."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Noah's Ark was one of the most successful underground casinos' in London, and by far Allen's favorite places to play since not only did he get a good challenge from a couple of the regulars-who always lost but were either too stubborn or too stupid to know when to stop challenging him-but also because this was the only place in the city that actually didn't mind a seventeen year old-who looked about fifteen-sitting at the table and playing for hours on end.

He quickly found a table with the high rollers and took a seat.

"You should go play with your friends kid," One of them said, "This is a big boys game."

Allen gave the man and his friends a sweet smile, and set $50 dollars in chips on the table, "I can handle it."

"Whatever you say, kid. Just don't come crying to me when you lose all your allowance."

"Oh trust me; I won't."

~2 hours later~

"Royal straight flush," Allen proclaimed sweetly.

The men at the table stared at the whitette in shock, as he gathered his winnings and walked away, a devious smile coming to his lips as soon as his back was turned.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Sorry again for the long update. Hopefully it won't happen again-it might but I am hoping not-but my Vampire au Fic is just so easy for me to write, so I sort of get lost in it and end up pushing the others to the back of my mind. On the bright side though, this was the longest chapter yet. I hope it kinda makes up for the late update. Sorry if it wasn't quite what you were expecting but I wanted to go into their home lives a bit since this story somehow ended up with a layered plot… HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! I honestly don't know… Damn. Oh well, I would like to thank ****KingRabbit and latechocox3 for reviewing the last chapter, and I also want to thank everyone who has added this story to their faves and story alerts. I can't tell you all how much it means to me. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully I'll get the new chapter up sooner next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, first of all; I AM SO SORRY! I know, I'm horrible, taking so long to update, but I kinda got distracted by Yullen week, and then there's the fact that I have about 5 other Yullen fics that I'm working on right now, an that's not even including one-shots...*Sigh* I have a feeling I'm not helping myself here so I'm gonna shut up now...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: DGM and its characters are the property of Hoshino-sama. I own nothing but the plot...*Mumbles* I wish I owned Allen-Tan and Kanda-pon though...  
><strong>

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2  
><strong>

Allen yawned as he walked shoulders slumped, dark circles under his eyes.

"Allen-Chan!" Lavi cried, wrapping one arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and leaning on him, nearly causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted in surprise, stumbling to keep his balance which resulted in him bumping into someone while Lavi continued to lean on him, laughing hysterically.

"S-sorry!" Allen stuttered, trying to back away and still maintain his balance with a laughing rabbit on his back. Literally since Lavi now had both arms wrapped around Allen's shoulders and all his weight rested on his back.

For a rabbit he sure was heavy.

"Che, stupid Rabbit."

Allen blushed tomato red realizing that it had been Kanda he crashed into.

"Morning Yuu-Chan!" Lavi said between laughs as he continued to hang on the albino so that he stumbled with every step he took.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, his hand going to his belt as though reaching for an invisible sword, before he growled, seeming to remember that he didn't have a blade with him-although Allen really wished he did. It would've been a good way to get the rabbit off.

"Lavi, get off of me!" The boy whined, trying to pry the red-head's arms off-to no avail.

"Aww, but Allen-Chan, you're so comfortable," Lavi replied tightening his grip on Allen's shoulders and laughing even harder when the whitette started to blush again.

"Oh Lavi how could you!" A female voice cried dramatically, making Allen freeze and his eyes go wide, "Cheating on me with Allen! How long has this been going on?"

Lavi grinned and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, pulling him flush against his body as he turned them around to face the girl, Allen too confused and surprised to protest, "Well babe he's just so cute and exotic, ya can't blame me!" Lavi paused and rested his head on his stunned and blushing captive's shoulder, "We can share him if ya want. After all I can't resist either of ya'."

The girl laughed and took a few steps forward, her long black pig tails swaying around her hips, "Sounds good to me," She said, Kissing Allen on the cheek, before kissing Lavi who still had his head on the albino's shoulder.

Allen blushed brighter than ever and started stuttering incoherently and struggling to break free from the red-head's iron grip, while Lavi and the girl continued laughing at his pride's expense.

"C'mon you two," Allen whined going limp in Lavi's grasp, "It's not funny!"

"Sorry buddy, but it kinda is," Lavi said, and Allen _really_ didn't like that tone in his voice, "but not as funny as this. Hey Yuu! CATCH!"

"WHA-?" Allen began only to be cut off when Lavi suddenly shoved him toward the raven haired teen with all the force he could.

Allen crashed into Kanda's chest, the force of the collision almost sending him falling backwards, only to yelp in surprise as a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him up which resulted in him crashing into Kanda's chest for the third time in five minutes.

"Dammit Usagi!" Kanda roared, pushing Allen away-causing him to stumble and almost fall to the ground in a painful heap yet again-and lunging at the red-head who just took off running, laughing all the while.

Allen leaned back against the wall trying to stop the dizziness that had set in from being tossed around so much.

"Umm, Allen-Kun? Who was that?" The girl asked, staring at her boyfriend's retreating form.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here yesterday, were you Lenalee?" Allen questioned.

"No. I had a small cough and my brother took me to the doctors' office," Lenalee sighed.

"Let me guess, he was sobbing the entire time about how he couldn't let anything happen to his precious Lenalee, then he tried to kill the doctor with a scalpel when he tried to check your heartbeat."

Lenalee stared at the white haired boy in shock, "How did you know all that?"

"You mean I'm right?" Allen cried, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah you are, but what about the person chasing Lavi?"

"Oh, right. That's Yuu Kanda. He start-"

"It's Kanda Yuu," Kanda growled as he came up behind the pair.

"But Yuu's your first name right?" Allen asked baffled, "So why do you prefer to be called Kanda?"

"None of your damn business, Moyashi," Kanda growled angrily, as he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's 'Allen' Ba-Kanda!" Allen shouted back before looking around curiously, "Hey, where's Lavi?"

"Che, the damn coward ducked into a classroom before I could catch him. Damn rabbit…"

"No worries," Allen said with a sweet smile, "we have free period after history. We can get him then."

Kanda raised one eyebrow at the use of the word 'we' before a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, "Whatever you say, Mo-ya-shi."

"I am not a Beansprout!" The whitette shouted angrily before storming off in the direction of homeroom, a smirking Kanda following close behind a baffled Lenalee.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Lavi poked his head out of the Spanish classroom in search of the murderous intent that was Kanda Yuu, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he didn't see the raven haired teen.

A devious smile quickly made it's way to his lips as he exited the room, eyes locking on the table directly across from the doorway and the clipboard resting on it. His smile widened as he slipped across the hall without a sound, taking up the pen attached to the clipboard and writing two names on the sign-up sheet alongside his own.

_'Phase one; complete,'_ he thought happily, his grin widening as he dropped the pen back onto the sign-up sheet.

He turned on his heel and began walking, whistling cheerily as he went, the self-satisfied light In his eye warning all to the potential doom of whoever it was he'd set his sights on and his own potential demise.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short and the ending is open, but I kinda lost where I was going with this chapter, ad I can't see myself remembering anytime soon s I decided to just go ahead and post, despite the fact that I don't like the ending... *Sigh* Oh well...  
><strong>

**I promise next chapter will be better but I can't promise a fast update since I have other fics that tend to take over, so PLEASE be patient wit me, and don't try to kill me if I take a while.  
><strong>

**Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _PLEASE REVIEW!_  
><strong>


End file.
